Sexual Encounters of the First Kind
by Katnibellamione
Summary: Like my Kisses with Roses story, this one is personal. About the sexually intimate moments I've had.


**Sexual Encounters of the First Kind**

 **Erin**

It happened for the first time at a bar, somewhere in Dublin. I was abroad for the winter break, and taking advantage of the more lax European policy on drinking. Even then, though, I made sure that I drank just enough so that I was still in charge of my faculties.

Stepping away from the bar, I bumped into her. A pixie little gal with bronze-auburn hair. I would come to know her only as Erin. She was studying in Ireland for the semester.

We talked for a while, and I found myself instantly attracted to her. But I played it cool. I don't know what gave me the feeling, but she was different. I did not want to screw this up.

Finally, I got the courage to ask, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure!" Erin was bubbly, bouncing off the walls. Without a second thought, she pulled me into the mosh pit on the dance floor below, her ass going right up against my crotch. I was surprised, as I was not experienced with grinding, but I rolled with it. I cursed myself as the feeling of her butt up against me was already arousing, and I prayed she could not feel my erection. Erin paused after a few songs, but stayed with me even in the mob of the mosh pit.

"Just want to take a break!" she laughed. "It gets hot fast!"

As we were talking, a towering guy with way too long a beard came up to us. From the clumsy way he asked Erin to dance and even tried to hit on her, I could tell he was drunk. Very. Erin let him down gently, but something about the guy must have made her very uneasy. Turning to me, she visibly bit her lip and quickly pulled me back to her for more bumping and grinding.

The tide of the mosh pit was now a welcome barrier, sweeping us along and away from Drunk Paul Bunyan (as I had thought to nickname him). Even then, though, I could see him fighting the crowd, trying to make his way to us. Erin noticed, too.

"Oh, man. That guy is bad news!" She looked back to me and kept her voice low. "I hope you don't mind me keeping you close. I just really don't want to be trapped with him."

I smiled. "Not at all. In fact, I have an idea. Drunk or not, Paul Bunyan probably won't try anything if he thinks you're with me. How good are you at acting?"

Erin raised an eyebrow, not understanding. I could sense the guy getting closer.

"Just trust me and go with it." Spinning Erin around in my arms, I pulled her close and kissed her full on the lips. Erin stiffened in my embrace, but after a moment, seemed to understand. I could tell already she was smart; nothing seemed to throw her.

Erin made a big show of kissing me back. Out of the corner of my eye, I observed Paul Bunyan watching us, then moving away in disappointment. If anyone else was watching, Erin and I ignored them.

Our task was done, but we didn't stop. I was jolted by Erin's tongue circling my lips, asking permission for entrance. I opened for her, and let her in, shivering as she licked her way into my mouth. My tongue intertwined with hers, and was soon down her throat. Erin and I were full-blown making out now.

After several minutes of this, Erin and I broke apart, our arms still around each other, panting. Erin's face was flushed from all the kissing, and she looked a little scandalized. But there was also something else in her eyes. Was it….

Arousal?

Curious, I pulled her back to me and kept kissing her. I let my hands wander a little bit, but not too low. Just heavy petting around her waist. I felt Erin's lips twitch against mine into a kind of smirk, amused. Suddenly, my hand was pulled down to caress her bum. Encouraged, I hitched her leg to and around my waist, holding it up by her thigh.

Erin sprang back with a gasp. "Wait. Let's go upstairs to my room."

Oh boy. Taking me by the hand, Erin led me out of the mosh pit and up a flight of stairs to the second floor. I knew the bar also featured an inn, but I had no idea Erin was staying there!

We entered her room. As soon as the door was pulled to, Erin spun around and literally jumped on me, folding her legs around my waist. Her lips smashed into mine, and our tongues were soon battling for dominance. It was intoxicating, the feeling of her all around me, especially my hands cupping her ass while I held her up.

I was able to keep her up for a while, but finally could no longer, falling back on to the bed just before my muscles gave out. Erin moved fast. Pinning me to the mattress, she pushed me all the way flat onto my back and quickly straddled my hips. I grew nervous, heart pounding.

"Erin….?"

"Ssssshhhhh…" Erin kissed me sweetly, and I lost myself in it even as I felt her hands roam. My erection gave violent twitch as she assertively grasped me through my jeans. Oh God, Oh God, Oh _dear_ God…..

"Take them off….." Erin gasped against my lips whenever she came up for air. "Help me take them….."

When you want something done right, you tend to do it yourself. So Erin just proceeded to strip me down. She unbuttoned my jeans and down went the zipper, hurried but not frantic enough to risk anything getting ripped.

Erin pushed my jeans down to my ankles, so that only my tighty-whities showed. I cursed myself for not wearing something more impressive like boxers, but she didn't seem to mind. Plunging a hand down behind the elastic waistband, she gripped my whole length in her palm, running her hand up and down the shaft.

My eyes grew wide as my inexperienced self realized: she's readying me for her. "Erin….. Erin… Ohhhhhhhhh….Mmmmm….."

Erin moved in to kiss me and silence my moans. Good idea. We didn't want the whole inn to hear, and I probably sounded pathetic anyway. I weaved my hands into her auburn hair, practically down to her skull as I deepened the kiss – the only thing that was keeping me tethered to reality.

Erin made quick work of my shirt, unbuttoning it one hole at a time before tossing the fabric back over her shoulder. I broke the kiss and wasted no time in removing the damn undershirt and throwing that to the floor, too. Pulling her mouth back into mine, we kept at it.

Wait…. Crap!

"Condom….. condom!" I gasped around Erin's relentless lips. She chuckled at what must have sounded like panic. If my moaning earlier didn't give away my virginity, this sure did.

"Got it. Back pocket. Grab it and help me out of my jeans. I can get it on for you."

Pausing in making out, I hurriedly found the lubricant, caressing and petting her ass naughtily as I retrieved it. Rising slightly off me, I helped Erin shimmy out of her blue jeans and nudged them off the mattress. She pulled her own shirt over her head with a flourish, revealing black lingerie.

My jaw dropped. Smiling, Erin closed it back up with a kiss. Of course. Don't want to catch flies, as they say.

"Here." Erin took the lubricant from me and assisted me in getting it on my rock-hard….. well, you know. Right away, I observed that it was uncomfortable, especially since it was amazing the thing even fit! But protection is protection and it's there for a reason.

Erin pushed her underwear down to her thighs so suddenly, I forgot to look away until it was too late. The tender pink flesh of her….. Dear Jesus!

My awestruck eyes met Erin's. Smiling at my amazement, Erin proceeded to come down on me in one fluid motion, impaling herself on my member.

I can't quite put it into words, the feeling of being inside her. I wasn't in pain, and the pleasure came rather quickly. Erin and I soon built up a rhythm; I just did what she did. I could feel my manhood prod and explore news areas of her center with every thrust. Soon, I was gripping her hips for better control, pounding up into her with a vigor. And I was making her _moan_ …..

"Oh yes… oh God! Right there! Not bad! Not bad at all!"

Her praise only spurned me on faster. She bounced up and down on me with impish delight. In our entire, frantic love-making, only one clear thought popped into my head. Of all things, it was about those commercials on TV, where they advise, **"Ask your doctor if your heart is healthy enough for sex….."** I could only hope mine was, because it was too late to turn back now…

"OH MY GOD!" Erin screamed. Something juicy and sticky suddenly pulsed and cascaded all down my shaft. I had made Erin cum! I would have been proud of myself, if I didn't remember that I still had a bit to go. Boldly, I flipped us so I was now on top with Erin beneath me. Small as she was, I tried not to crush her. Even so, she let out a squeak of surprise at suddenly finding herself flat on her back.

I pounded into her again and again. Erin bounced right along with me, wide-eyed at my assertiveness. The bed creaked, screamed and swayed around us, but I could barely hear it with the blood pounding in my ears. I was a man on a mission – and that was to make myself cum in this woman….. I could feel myself tiring, my thrusts becoming weaker, more desperate. At last –

"GRRRRR!" I shook like a leaf as my orgasm exploded and I half-fell on Erin exhausted. I could feel the tingly pleasure as my fluid pulsed out of me and was safely collected by the condom. At least I thought that's how it worked; I hadn't exactly bothered Erin for a tutorial.

Erin held me close, and though unspoken and unplanned, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Up…. Get up!"

Erin shook me awake and I had barely stumbled/fallen out of her bed when she was throwing my clothes at me, which I blindly caught.

"I have class soon! You need to go!" Erin called as she hurriedly dressed herself.

Class on a Sunday? But I didn't ask questions. This was it, then. A one night stand, just as I had figured. I was only half-dressed when Erin was pushing me towards the door. I reached for the knob.

"Wait!" Erin spun me around and threw her arms around me, crushing me to her in a deep, long kiss. I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her back, savoring this last little moment with her.

"Thank you. You were great!" Erin gasped when she pulled away. She slipped a piece of paper into my hand. Email, phone number on it, perhaps? "Text or Facebook friend me!"

"Erin!" I called out. She paused. "Thank you. I'm…. glad you were my first time."

She smiled gently. "I'm honored. Now, go!"

She shooed me out of her room as politely as she could and slammed the door. I was still only half-dressed, so I finished that. Then, I spent a minute or two just staring at her door, before I turned and headed off down the hall and out of the inn, my mind still in a kind of daze.

So that is sex. Just like that, my virginity was gone.


End file.
